The Legend of Zelda: Remnants of the Past
by lidistus
Summary: My book about years after OoT and MM so hope you enjoy this little segment of it and tell me what you thinhk.


The Legend of Zelda: Remnants of the Past.

Chapter 1

"Tetra where are you?" said link while searching the castle. As Link was searching he heard his daughter whine a little bit. Link then walked over to the gate and saw one of the guards asking her nicely to please go home. "Tetra please come here." Link asked his daughter. As soon as the guards saw Link they both bowed. Tetra wondering asked the guards why they were bowing to her father."Well" the guard started. "No more, I dont want her to know" Link said very fast. "Daddy why?" young Tetra asked. "Because Tetra you will know when you need to." Link told Tetra somewhat nicely. "Ok daddy." Tetra said to her father. Tetra was daughter of the swordsman Link, a young adult who had saved the world from Ganon, an evil sorcerer. Though he looks different some people can still recognize him, though most people cant. Tetra who had very light orange hair was the daughter of Malon. Malon had died shortly after Tetra was born, so whe never knew her mother. Later on in the day after Tetra was asleep, Link went out the the castle to visit an old friend. Link dressed in his old kokiri outfit instead of his normal clothes. He wanted the person he was visiting to remember him for who he truly was. Even though Link was just a civilian, he was aloud into the castle whenever he wanted. He went passed the guards, into the castle, and to a room that held the Ocarina of Time. When Link picked the Ocarina up he felt a unkown presence behind hime. He turned around and saw a young girl with long dirty blonde hair. "Mr. who are you" questioned the man in front of hair. "I am Link an old friend of your mom, we used to be good friends. "Links said gently to the young girl. "So you knew my mother? What was she like, was she nice, how did she die?" "ok your 11 years old and all your father has told you is that your mother died from giving birth yo you but, thats not true. you see your mother was a shieka, a warrior and sacred protector of hyrule. Your mother Zelda was protecting...me and was stabbed in the proccess. I took care of her and she gave birth to you, Since she died i had to tell your father King Sane that the kingdom was his and you were his top priority. I did raise you for a year before i gave you up, you were like my own own and even had a mother at one time but when Tetra my daughter was born we had to give you to your father because we couldnt support the whole family."So as Link went on the young girl started thinking how she could ask to Live with him and ask him for a name, yes she the blood princess did not have a name. When Link was finished talking she saw the opportunity to ask."WHAT! You out of all people dont have a name? That is crazy, im going to talk to your father about this!" Link had stormed into the castle courtyard to tell the king to come out urgently. The King, always lazy, of course said no. Link marched in there and he and King Sane met eye to eye."Sane why have you not named your only daughter especially one that has no mother!" "Ah Link always getting into other peoples buisness. If you have a problem with it then take her with you now begone!" " Pathetic King and father you turned out to be." Link had mumbled under his breath. He walked out of the room with satasfaction that he could take Ilia home. Yes Ilia is what Zelda named her, though she didnt break the sacred ritiual of naming every daughter Zelda. Ilia "Zelda" Creene was her name. Link went by Ilia's room and told her to grab her stuff and left. "Tetra this is Ilia your new sister, she will be living with us for a while so try to get to know her alright." "Daddy i already know her so its alright." "Wait what oh nevermind." Ilia was tired so Link showed her to her room and played Zelda's Lullaby and she fell asleep. When he went downstairs he heard and saw his daughter playing her Ocarina. She was playing the Oath to Order. Link had joined in and crouds of people were outside listening to this outstanding music. When it ended everyone left and Link went to Kokiri forest. As Link was walking into Kokiri forest he yelled "Skull Kid i have something for you." A few minutes later Skull Kid came out took the Ocarina from Link and dissapeared. Link walked in hoping to here the nagging of midow but could here nothing or see nothing, just silence. Just then a sword came slashing to his left as he jumped to the right. He looked behind him and saw Shadow Link.

Chapter 2 


End file.
